A STINKING KISS
by cassiopeiamoon
Summary: What if Edward breaks his promise and denied to have sex with Bella while she is still human? What will Bella do? What challenge will Edward face? Who will win at last- Edward or Bella? Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn
1. Broken promise

"NO. NO .NO."  
"But you promised..."  
"Yes,I did...last time,you distracted me and swayed my determination by that same pouting expression of yours ...and those tears...but this time you wont ."  
_"We had a deal..."_  
_"Damn the deal. For the thousandth time I am telling you Isabella, I am not having sex with you until and unless you are an immortal"Edward's tone was not discussing it, he just gave his decision._  
_Those words brought tears in Bella's eyes...tears that those brown eyes were trying desperately to hide to many, it may seem those tears were the result of unfulfiled desire ,no...those tears were triggered by a feeling or rejection and insecurity._  
_"Bella...love...you know, your security is my chief concern."Edward's soft tone rang in Bella's ear but she continued to cry._  
_"Bella, please it hurts me to see you crying...please."_  
_"You are breaking your promise"Bella sobbed in Edward's shirt._  
_"Promise!You were tempting me at that time...I almost lost my senses back then.I did not make that promise in a cohorent mind, so that hardly counts."Edward's tone was a bit aggitated, he knew he was breaking a promise."You think I don't want you in that way?You are wrong.I am a man afterall and for me you are the most beautiful woman on this Earth but Bella,please,you have to see how risky it is. You know I LOVE YOU"_  
_"No you don't"_  
_"Bella!"_  
_"You said I can ask for anything and you will give are a liar and you don't love me"Bella was trying desperately to say something...anything that would change Edward's mind._  
_"Bella!"He just growled."I'll give you anything except this.I'll give my life for you.I'll and already have killed for me anything and see if I hesitate to give you if you have any other weird and irrational wishes. Tell me...I'll fulfil it, except that"_  
_"Am I so ugly that you prefer dying for me than having sex with me?"_  
_"ENOUGH ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"His voice seemed muderously angry._  
_She kept on crying and he made no further move to console an irrational silly girl._


	2. The plan

Next morning, Bella opened her eyes to behold a pair of most beautiful golden eyes. Those eyes were filled with concern and love.  
"Excuse me.I need to go to the washroom." With this Bella pushed Edward's shoulder and got up.  
"I'll wait for you here as Charlie has already left an hour ago." Edward said it casually,hiding his pain at her words.  
She didn't reply. She felt his pain but her own pain of rejection was greater in her mind at that moment.  
She closed the bathroom doors and collapsed on her knees. A smaller part of her mind knew how illogically she was behaving but the greater part was busy lamenting.  
Her hopes came to an end previous night. His each and every word rang in her ears. It was like the night Edward left her. DEJA-VU.  
"No." she said to herself "I won't let that happen again. I am stuborn and determined. I have decided to get it from Edward and I'll get it by hook or by crook"  
And then ,from yesterday's conversation one statement popped into her mind-"I'll GIVE YOU ANYTHING..."  
It surprised her immensly,how quickly her mind started working...or better to say ploting.A plan half formed...she deliberately stopped herself from planing the details,lest Alice should see and warn her brother.


	3. The Challenge

_**THANK YOU GUYS FOR LIKING AND COMMENTING...I'M WAITING FOR YOUR COMMENTS.**_

...

When she entered her bedroom,Edward was still there,sitting on her bed.  
"Hey"Bella's voice seemed much more confident than she felt inside.  
Edward's eyes narrowed with suspicion but he smiled and said,"HI."  
"So,did I hear you say previous night that you would fulfil my any wish except 'that'?Or was I dreaming?Or were you lying again?"Bella's heart rate was eventually increasing.  
"I didn't lie"Edward replied through his clenched teeth,then exhaled sharply and continued"Yes,you heard me right. So what other crazy demands you have?"  
"How about a little challenge?"  
"Challenge?"Edward's eyebrows rose with suspicion and curiosity.  
'I'll give you three options,you have to do one. If you deny to do that,then I'll consider you lied about loving me. And,oh,yeah...if you fail to do so...you would make love to me when I'm still human...so are you game?"Bella completed her monologue looking down,her voice was level but not her heart.  
She finally looked up,when he didn't answer. Her previous grief now prominent on her expression again.  
Edward was intently looking at her...when she looked back,he sighed and asked"What are the options?"  
"I have not decided anything. you game?If yes,then I'll start thinking."  
He smiled a bit at that.  
"So if you are ready tell me."  
"If I'm not then?"  
She didn't reply...just a drop of tear fell from her eyes and he sighed heavily.  
"I'll just give you five minutes to think about the options.F-I-V-E. "He sighed again and went about Bella's creative skills,Edward assumed five minutes wont be enough for her to come up with anything dangerous,stupid,reckless or crazy , he should have known better. Nothing stops Bella,when she really wants something.


	4. Help

As soon as he left her room,Edward called Alice.

"Hey Edward! I told you, Bella would react in that way."  
"Listen! Bella is..."  
"planing something...I know.I got some glimpse of it.I have to say,she came up with it real fast but her plan is not fully formed and I think, she is trying to keep it from me. I was busy on her dress so could not concentrate much...but she will give you three options...one definately involves the dog,because you disappeared from my vision...another I dont know...she wrote it in the paper before I could catch it and the third one..."  
"What?"Now Edward was tensed.  
"You wont like it...I don't know how could she even think about it...I guess she is just desperate to sleep with you...so she is giving you real hard options..."  
"What the hell is it?"  
"One of her options is that you have to make love to Rosalie."Alice said it in a rush.  
"What?"Edward's jaw dropped and his eyes almost popped out.  
"You heard it right."Alice sighes,then continued"Probably, she decided it purposefully so that you have no other option than giving her what she asked for. Ok, Ed, Jazz needs me. Bye."  
Now he could not phathom what Bella's other options would be. He just prayed it would be something that he could really do. Would she ask him to fight Jacob? No, he decided she loved them both enough for not allowing that. Would she postpone the marraige?May be. Edward was now very tensed. Again he longed to read her mind.  
"Edward Antony Masen Cullen! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"He thought to himself.


	5. The Bloody Offering

After five minutes , Edward knocked at her door.  
" Come in "  
An anxious Edward entered ... his eyes were cautious and musceles tensed ,as if he was waiting for an attack . Bella silently gave him three chits .  
He opened the one with number '3' written on it . As soon as he saw the word 'Rosalie' , he didn't bother reading it . His temperment was already increasing .  
Bells sighed when the numbered '3' chit fell on the floor noiselessly .  
Edward opened the chit with number '1' written on it . As soon as he read it , the expression on his face changed from gloomy annoyance to vivid outrage . He was beyond angry . He read it again and again and another time . He could not believe his eyes . It was hard to tell which emotion was prominent on his face - anger or shock . For a second it seemed he lost his ability of speech but then he roared,"ISABELLA SWAN ! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS ? IS THIS A BLOODY JOKE ? "  
For the first time , she heard him use the f-word . She knew he would be angry but she never imagined that the magnitude of his anger would be so high . Her heart beat increased and she answered, "NO." while looking down . From her peripheral vision she saw him shaking with anger . And within a second he disappeared from her room .She didn't see him going out , only the thud of the door and the small peice of paper that was still floating in the air and eventually falling on the floor , told her about his angry exit . Bella collapsed on her little bed.  
The chit fell on the floor and there were three words written on it . Those three words were -"DRINK MY BLOOD ."


	6. Hell indeed!

After half an hour of run , when Edward regained his composure , he leaned back on a mossy tree . How was he -angry , irritated , shocked , worried , tired ? I guess , at that moment he was beyond all those emotions ... he was trying his best to stay come and act logically , since his partner seemed like the most illogical creature in this whole universe .  
Have sex with Rosalie ? Drink Bella's blood ? He was appalled.  
" What was she thinking ? How could she come up with something so annoying , crazy and dangerous ? Is it her plan of torturing me or is she really so desperate ? Desperate Bella Swan ! No , it does not sound right . Is she really trying to test me and my intentions then ? Does she really doubt my feelings for her ? Why can't she understand even I want to touch her in that way .What does she think me to be- a saint ? My lust for her body , my lust for her blood...I'm always lusting after her . Only if she knew ! So much for giving me three options , not even one ..."At that moment Edward remembered that he had not read all her options ... the second chit was still safe inside his clenched fist . He hoped , no no , he PRAYED that this would be something less ... um ..well something that he could do . With this hope , he opened the chit numbered '2' to find a challenge that shocked him more than anything else . " KISS JAKE "  
Can vampires go into coma ? Well , Edward went when he read that . He was so surprised that he didn't even feel anyone's presence beside him . He was brought back to Earth by the small pixie ."What the hell?" Alice's sharp voice echoed his own thought . After a full second he replied,"Hell indeed!" and sighed .


	7. Partner in crime ?

" Have you lost your mind ? You are really going to kiss that mutt ? come on ! This is even worse than having sex with Rosalie ? What was her first option that i missed ... try that ? " Alice kept on talking in her mind "Ed , what was the other option that she gave you ? "  
" Trust me , you don't want to hear . "Edward spoke through clenched teeth while running full speed towards the quilliete territory .  
" That bad ! Then , you can speak to rose ..."  
" Shut up ! "  
" Better to copulate with a blonde beauty than getting a stinking kiss . Seriously Edward you will gain some sex-perience from the third option . "Edward shuddered at this weird joke . " Listen , I have a paln " alice continued ," You don't have to have sex with Rose , You can just pretend infront of Bella like youe both are having ... "  
" Oh , yeah , yeah and then Bella would think I love Rose more than her . And that would really boost her self-confidence . " Edward's replied sarcastically and Alice could see he was correct . It would be immensly harmful for Bella's self confidence and their relationship . In fact not only theirs but also rose and em's . Besides , Rose would never agree to it .

They stopped at the border and waited for jake , who walked lazily towards them .  
" What do you want leech ? "Jake's rude and husky voice asked .  
" Nice way of greeting someone . "Commented Alice .  
Jake just smirked ." So why the hell did you call me ? "  
This time Edward spoke up ," We need your help again to protect Bella . "  
Jake was now on total -alert -mode ." Another attack ? "  
" Not of that kind . "  
" Then ? From the Italian killers ? "Jake is completely business-like now .  
" No . From herself . You need to save her from herself . "  
Jake's brows creased and Edward sighed . He seemed unwilling to continue so Alice spoke up .  
" Bella wants something from Edward ... something fataly alluring ... Edward denied to give her that because its simply risky for her . So now she challenged Edward to do something unpleasent ."  
Jake was now irritated . " And how do I fit in all these ? "  
" You fit in because you have to be his partner in crime . "  
Jacob's eyes narrowed at the word ' crime '.  
" Well , not a crime like that ... um ..."Edward did'nt know how to phrase it .  
" Say it , leech ."  
" Um , Bella challenged me to do something with you ..."  
" Is it a wrestling match or boxing ? "Jacob asked with half-hearted hope , smirking a little .  
" She wants me to KISS you ."Edward said the words fast but clearly .  
Jacob's reaction was almost similar to Edward's . He did not know how to react . He was not even sure he heard him right . He was too shocked to have a cohorent thought .  
Though Edward did not get a definite ' no ' from him but he could guess from Jacob's reaction what would his answer be - if he could answer in the first place - so without a word or ' goodbye ' ... both Alice and Edward left the stinking part of the forest . And Jacob , well he stood like a statue for sometime and then started to walk towards Embry's house . He was still not sure that he heard him right ."May be, I had a very bad dream"he thought to himself . He almost covinced himself that nothing happened and he was just dreaming . " Or may be I am crazy ." was his last thought before he left the forest .


	8. Decision

**_SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE_**

**_DID NOT FEEL LIKE COMPLETING IT_**

**_ANYWAY, PRESENTING YOU A NEW CHAPTER_**

**_I KNOW I'TS NOT VERY GOOD... NOT AS GOOD AS I HAD PLANNED_**

**_I JUST WANT TO GET IT OVER WITH_**

**_BUT I PROMISE TO WRITE THE NEXT (WHICH IS ALSO THE LAST) CHAPTER NICELY_**

* * *

Bella was in her kitchen - lamenting and reflecting - when Alice came in. She looked genuinely pissed. Bella, who was in a deep thought, was startled to find Alice sitting on the kitchen table."You scared me for a sec. Can't you ring the door bell?" Bella asked. Alice did not bother replying that question, she stood up, grabbed Bella's hand and said, "Come with me."

"Where? Hey! Where are you taking me Alice?" Though Bella trusted Alice with her life, at that moment she started to panic at Alice's odd behaviour.

"I hope you remember that you have challenged Edward. Edward has chosen his option. He is ready to do it. I'm taking you to witness that." Alice spoke in that same 'pissed' tone while she dragged Bella out of her house.

Bella's heart rate increased and a sudden agony overwhelmed her. She had thought, her options for Edward would be too revolting to be chosen. She was wrong of course. She could not fathom which option Edward found easy enough to do. Alice's actions were making her sick. She did not know why she was so annoyed. She was positive that Edward would not drink her blood. But what if he does that? Bites her, drink a little and turn her into a vampire. No, she was not ready yet. Edward could resist his thirst now better...he might drink a drop and fulfil the challenge. That seemed unlikely but the mere thought of Edward winning the challenge made her sick and sad. She knew he would not kiss Jake and that left only one option - 'sex with Rosalie.' She was sure that this was Edward's chosen option. The emotion which gripped her now was Pain. She internally scolded herself for writing it down. She could not bear to see Edward with Rosalie.

"Why the hell did I give him that option? I should have known, he would choose that one out of those. I know he had no such feelings for her but this intimacy can bring those feelings. What if he leaves me? Or worse...what if he never find me as good as her. I'm nowhere as good as Rosalie when it comes to physical beauty. He likes Rosalie more than me. Of course he does. He chose Rose over me, for the same act. He is ready to sleep with Rose but not with me. Why and where the hell is Alice taking me? I can't see that. The mere thought of it has shook my world...to see it...my universe would come crashing down...How could he do that in front of me..." Bella continued her internal monologue until Alice said in an alert voice, "Hey Hey! Come down Bella. Relax. Take deep breaths. What happened? "

Bella just looked at her. "You were having hysterics..."Alice informed, "You are so crazy Bella."Alice was no more pissed; just a bit irritated. Bella had to remind herself that nothing had happened yet. She silently crossed her fingers, hoping that he did not choose the third option.


	9. BE SPECIFIC

Bella's anxious eyes scanned Alice's emotionless face again and again. Her jaw was set, showing annoyance but Bella could find a different muted humour in her topaz eyes...as if she was excited for something.

Bella was so deep in her thought that she did not realize where she was until Alice opened the door for her. She must had expected to see the Cullen's house in front of her for she was shocked to find herself in front of her school. or ex-school.

She was CONFUSED. She could not understand which options of her could be appropriately carried out in a school. None, she thought.

"What are we doing here Alice?"

"Right now we both are standing."

Bella didn't appreciate the joke so Alice continued, "We are waiting for Edward."

"I mean, why are we here?"

''To complete your so-called challenge."

Bella was in no mood for riddles, she gave Alice an exasperated look, but before she could say anything more, she saw Edward.

His gestures were casual. Surprisingly, he was laughing. He was enjoying himself with a bunch of juniors. Bella's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Bella come with me."Alice said as Edward from the far corner of the parking lot started to move towards them. He was not alone. He had an almost fifteen year boy with him.

"Hey Alice! Nice that you brought Bella hear."Edward said in a friendly way.

Something is fishy, Bella thought.

"Meet Jackie Biers. Riley's younger brother. You all remember Riley biers right? Our very old friend."Edward said.

"OH yeah!" Alice pretended to remember, "Sorry to hear about your brother, Jackie. Has there been any news."

"Nope" Jackie replied in a low voice.

By this point Bella was completely bewildered. She glanced from face to face, trying to make out what's going on.

"What is the matter Bella? Why are you so quiet? Greet Jake at least." Edward said in a too innocent voice, which made Bella more uneasy and sceptical, but she replied, "Hi Jake!". She again sensed something wrong. As if she was missing something vital.

"Hi Bella!" Jackie a.k.a Jake replied.

"Nice meeting you brother" Edward said giving him a wrapped box and then suddenly he leaned down and kissed the top of his head in a brotherly manner.

"Bye Ed. Bye guys."He waved and went happily.

"What was that?"Bella asked folding her arms.

"In the box? An I-pod. He always wanted one."Edward replied too innocently.

"No. What was all that about. I thought we are here because..."Bella did not finish, so, Alice said," To fulfil the challenge. And he just did that."

"I choose option two - "kiss Jake''. His name was Jake and I just kissed him."Edward's smirk was pronounced in his face.

Bella was just too shocked to reply coherently. "He is just a kid! That was just a peck!"Bella was not sure what she was saying.

"Exactly! He is a YOUNG BOY and I can only give him a brotherly peck." his smirk was more pronounced and Alice could not help laughing.

"But that was not Jacob. Jacob Black! That's not..." Bella's voice rose two octaves and she was clearly flustered.

Edward took the chit from his pocket and held it in front, "YOU FORGOT TO BE SPECIFIC."


End file.
